


Night Sky

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, That one song by paramour plays in the distance, this was just a cute thing I wrote in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: With the night returning to the First, you’re able to appreciate it with your favorite person.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I take fic requests especially for cute shit

With a blanket spread out over the purple petals scattered along the ground in Lakeland, you lay with the Exarch beneath the night sky. Both of you are lingering close together so that you enjoy one another’s warmth.

  
“Have you ever seen a shooting star?”

You ask as G’raha looks at you curiously.

  
“I can’t say I have. My memories of the Source are a little vague at times. From what I recall of my younger self, I don’t believe I saw any there either.”

  
“I’ve only seen one. I don’t know if it really even counts since it was in the middle of a fight. A huge Malboro was intent on rearranging my face.”

  
G’raha laughs at that, amusement interlaced in his words.

  
“Distractions make it invalid hm?”

  
You nod in affirmation. “Well I couldn’t really enjoy it.”

  
“Mmm I suppose being able to appreciate something so fleeting does make sense.”

  
His arm curls around your shoulders more, allowing you to press your face against the side of his neck. You can’t resist brushing a kiss over his skin.

  
“It’s okay, I can just appreciate you instead.”

  
The sweet little quips you manage to slip into conversation often always serve to make him blush. It has you laughing while leaning up enough to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

  
“I don’t know what I did in my past life to be so lucky but…I’m grateful.”

  
He runs a hand over your cheek, resting it there while staring up at you. For a moment you stay there until you lay back down again to rest comfortably against him. It must be hours that you stay there, exchanging stories about your adventures from the Source to light-hearted ones that happened here in the First.

  
“The night has never been here until now. Truthfully I forgot what a night sky looked like.”

  
The stars gleaming in decoration against the black sky never fail to be breathtaking. You can’t help staring up at him as he has a peaceful smile on his face.

  
“I’m happy we were able to make it happen then.”

  
He looks to you once more, smiling at you as if you’re his entire world.

  
It’s then something shimmers in a quick streak across the sky. As you both look up, you manage to see the trail of a shooting star further off in the distance.

  
“What are the chances?”

  
“One in a million. But we’ve gone against worse odds and won right?”

  
With a smile on your lips, you can feel how he leans in, and you kiss him with no intention of ever stopping.


End file.
